mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Waluigi Pinball
Waluigi Pinball is the third course of the Flower Cup in Mario Kart DS and the fourth and final in the Banana Cup in Mario Kart 7. In Mario Kart DS, this area comes after Delfino Square and before Shroom Ridge. In Mario Kart 7, it comes after Coconut Mall. It also appears in Mario Sports Mix as a stage but looks a lot different. Aside that, the missions 3-1 and 4-7 take place in this course. 3-1 has Wario needing to destroy five Item Boxes in the pinball area within fifty seconds, while 4-7 has Toad having to drive through ten gateways within forty-five seconds (not in order). Walkthrough When starting the race, the player must diagonally drive where an average-sized Boost Pad can be seen, speeding the player into a colorful portal which leads him/her to the other side. Here, a curve must be taken or the three Boost Pads on the right side (drifting notable for being faster on the left side. Then, an area with two different intersections with two red arrows on both sides (equalling four in total) and a blue and purple flashing banner with the text WALUIGI leads to the next section of the course. On the next section, a left curve must be made after shortly driving diagonally and then a right curve immediately (sky blue arrows indicate the pathway). Then, the player must diagonally drive again to curve to the left once more to another area of curving with red fences and a Boost Pad leading on to the next section. In this section, a long right curve must be made and then a straight line of driving (at first going downhill). Then, the player must curve left twice (sky blue arrow signs again lead the path) and make another left curve with the path changing to a violet color. Then, the player must drive straight. Upon reaching the next section, a ton of pinballs and bumpers can be found with many different pathways that can be taken, more specifically, this area is an area with lots of space to move on. Then, four circling bumpers (two blue, two purple) can bounce back the player if not cautious. Pinballs also do this if knocked into, but with a flip over side-effect. Then, two electrical flippers can be been which electrocute the player if in its electrical state, but for a few seconds, they turn off. There is also a statue of Waluigi holding a non-gameplay worth slot machine. During the flippers, the player must go in the center of both flippers, avoiding them. Then, he/she must immediately curve left, straight onwards with a following of a left curve which leads straight to the finish line. Then, these steps are needed to be repeated twice. On the second and third laps, more difficulty is unleashed as pinballs are moved onto the pathway or on the yellow pinball-exclusive pathways which lead to the main pinball zone. Changes from Mario Kart DS to Mario Kart 7 Much significant changes are found in Mario Kart 7 that can be counted as significant changes. The changes being; *Enhanced graphics, similar to the other DS retro courses in Mario Kart Wii *Many glitches and bugs from Mario Kart DS have been removed. *Players cannot move left or right in the launcher portal. *The launcher portal makes players' Gliders to activate, as with the other launch cannons in the game *The jumps after the first and sixth turns allow players to perform tricks. *Items now affect players in the launcher portal and makes them vulnerable if targeted by a Spiny Shell. *The music slightly has become altered. *The electrical flippers only electrocute players if touched, not causing them to crash. Trivia *The music in Waluigi Pinball is remixed in Super Smash Bros. Brawl with modern dance club style. *This course has a unique set of 8-bit sound effects during the race, including the Item Box sound, to fit the pinball machine theme. *Waluigi Pinball shares its music with Wario Stadium. es:Pinball Waluigi de:Waluigi-Flipper it:Flipper di Waluigi (circuito) Category:Mario Kart Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Retro Tracks Category:Amusement-themed